Reina de Oro Carmesí
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Zeon no soporta el tener que competir con una plebeya por SU corona, por lo que decide humillarla siempre para mostrar sus diferencias. Cuando los reyes son asesinados brutalmente y Kurumi resulta inculpada, Zeon y Gash deberán tomar una difícil decisión. Al final, después de sobrevivir a su condena, ella deberá demostrar su inocencia, iniciando una guerra para recuperar su hogar.
1. Prólogo

**-REINA DE ORO CARMESI-**

 **Capítulo I: "Prólogo"**

 _"_ _Aquí estoy, otra vez. En el campo de batalla, viendo cómo cientos de mamodos son asesinados ante mis ojos. Sus cuerpos helados y ensangrentados yacen en el suelo, pero aun así todos continúan luchando encima de sus cadáveres deformándolos de tal manera que ya me es imposible distinguir los cuerpos de mis aliados y de mis enemigos._

 _Pero no puedo retroceder, no aún. A pesar de que mi espada ya haya lastimado mis manos y mi blanco corcel esté manchado de sangre lleno de heridas, no puedo retroceder. Debo ganar, no puedo morir aquí. No hoy._

 _Sólo debo esperar un poco más. Solo debo esperar su llegada, cuando eso suceda todo estará de mi lado. No perderé esta batalla. Salvaré y recuperaré este reino. Mí reino."_

-¡Kurumi! – Fue el grito de un chico de 12 años de cabello plateado, piel pálida y penetrantes ojos violetas con un brillo anormal que usaba una armadura plateada y blanca a su cuerpo que estaba llegando a toda prisa al campo de batalla.

-¡Unu, Kurumi-chan! – Exclamó un chico rubio de ojos dorados y piel morena clara similar al primero.

-¡El príncipe Gash ha llegado! – Exclamó un soldado con el símbolo del reino del rayo.

-¡El príncipe Zeon también! – Exclamó otro soldado de Makoku.

-¡Destrúyanlos! – Ordenó un soldado enemigo.

-¡Maten a la princesa! – Exclamó el teniente enemigo apuntando hacia Kurumi, inmediatamente 40 soldados enemigos corrieron hacia la chica desenvainando sus espadas.

- _"Esto es malo… ¡Me matarán!" –_ Pensó Kurumi temblorosa. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo totalmente agotada, su larga cabellera negra sucia y enmarañada caía por su rostro, su espalda y sus hombros, su hermoso vestido guindo con doble tela negra estaba desgarrado, mugriento y lleno de manchas de sangre, lodo y sudor. Respiraba con dificultad y cada bocado desesperado de aire que tomaba le dolía en el pecho, sus ojos dorados miraban fijamente con terror y enfado mezclados a los soldados enemigos que se acercaban a ella con sus espadas firmes dispuestos a matarla, su cuerpo no respondía, y la espada en sus manos ahora era demasiado pesada que no podía levantarla.

Estaba indefensa y débil. Moriría, era seguro. Cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte, y antes de sentir el frío hierro de las espadas enemigas dejó que su cansancio la venciera, su cuerpo cayó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Sus ojos dorados con un brillo casi extinto se entreabrieron ligeramente mientras su corazón latía con lentitud y su respiración se volvía lenta y pausada, vio caer el primer soldado enemigo y después otros dos. Una voz masculina la llamó, pero no logró reconocer de quién era la voz, cerró sus ojos vencida por el cansancio, sólo quería dormir.

Su cuerpo dejó de moverse y un ruido sonó por todo el lugar, Kurumi se quedó en paz.

Y entonces… **no volvió a despertar**.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Vaya...cuánto tiempo sin escribir algo de Bokura TwT ¡nostalgia, ven a mí! Si se preguntan qué fue de mí, bueno...entré a la universidad y solo tengo 1 semana de vacaciones cada 4 meses por los próximos tres años :'v y mis vaca están por comenzar, así que trataré de traerles actuas en estos días QvQ**

 **Y bueno, mi hermana me regaló dos libros de la Reina de Corazones (de Colleen Oakes) y estar leyendo el final del segundo libro (y esperar a que se publique el tercero QvQ) me inspiré para este mini fic uwu espero que les guste UwU**

 **PD: Para los que leen "Another Romeo & Cinderella", espero actualizar pronto ese fic, ya tengo unas ideas frescas que pulir juasjuasjuas XDDD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas y demás déjenlos en MP o en los reviews, los responderé en la próxima actua uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Princesa Ilegítima

**-REINA DE ORO CARMESI-**

 **Capítulo II: "Princesa Ilegítima"**

-¡Atención todos, por favor! – Exclamó la voz de Lia Bell, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos violetas, de hermosos labios rosados delgados y mejillas rosadas, con una figura esbelta bien marcada. - ¡Atención! – Repitió con autoridad, todos los presentes en el lugar guardaron silencio. Lia giró su vista hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

Toda la gente del reino del rayo, Makoku, se encontraba afuera del Castillo Raiku emocionados y confundidos por la repentina convocatoria de los reyes, en una terraza del Castillo se encontraba de pie Lia, y detrás de ella habían cinco tronos: el más grande estaba a la derecha, era de fina tela acolchonada dorada con bordes de finas fibras de oro, tenía incrustaciones de oro, las patas y los reposabrazos eran de oro, en la parte superior había un adorno dorado con el símbolo del Makai grabado de color rojo. En ese trono estaba sentado el rey, Fort Bell. Al lado del trono del rey estaba uno de menor tamaño, era de oro cubierto con una fina tela blanca, era el trono de la reina Lia.

Al lado del trono de Lia habían tres tronos pequeños acomodados de mayor a menor: el primero era de plata cubierto con una tela acolchonada azul grisáceo, a su lado había un trono de oro cubierto con una tela acolchonada roja y el último era un trono de bronce cubierto con una tela acolchonada color rojo carmesí. El príncipe Zeon Bell, el gemelo mayor, estaba sentado en el primer trono, el príncipe Gash Bell, el gemelo menor, estaba sentado en el segundo trono, y el tercero permanecía vacío.

El rey y la reina portaban sus coronas de tres picos de color carmesí con bordados dorados y el símbolo del Makai dibujado en el centro de color dorado. Zeon llevaba una corona de dos puntas color plata con bordes azules añil y Gash lucía una corona de dos puntas blanca con bordes rojos, ambos llevaban el símbolo del Makai grabado con el respectivo color de sus bordados en la corona.

Lia miró a Fort con una sonrisa cálida, quien solo asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, situándose al lado de su esposa. La diferencia de tamaño era monstruosa, Lia parecía una hormiga al lado de Fort, grande era el dilema de los mamodos que se preguntaban cómo ellos dos habían podido tener hijos, si no fuera porque Zeon y Gash eran la viva imagen de su padre, todos pensarían que el rey no era el legítimo padre de los príncipes gemelos.

-Ciudadanos de Makoku, hijos del Reino del Rayo, pido disculpas de antemano por haberlos reunido sin previo aviso, fue todo tan repentino que ni siquiera yo lo esperaba, pero hay algo importante que deben saber. – Dijo el rey con voz imponente y rostro serio. – Hace unos meses nos llegó una notificación desde Saika, donde se nos informó a su querida reina y a mí de un trágico suceso: la muerte de la hermana menor de su reina Lia. –

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre los mamodos del reino, todos mostraban asombro y confusión en sus rostros mientras murmuraban ruidosamente entre ellos. ¿La reina tenía una hermana que, además, estaba viviendo en Saika? Nadie podía creerlo. Fort se aclaró fuertemente la garganta, haciendo que los murmullos se detuvieran y prosiguió.

-La muerte de Noire Hendric, la bondadosa hermana menor de la reina, nos ha dejado una terrible tristeza a la familia real, sobre todo a mi amada Lia. – Dijo Fort con pesar, aunque su voz no mostraba tristeza profunda como decía.

-Tsk, lo dice como si TODOS nosotros estuviéramos tristes. – Murmuró Zeon cruzando los brazos. – Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía que tenía "una tía". –

Lia lo miró de reojo y lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que Zeon resoplara irritado mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Unu…madre te escuchó. – Murmuró Gash mirando de reojo a su hermano gemelo.

-No me digas, Gash. – Respondió sarcástico Zeon sin mirarlo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Queridos mamodos, tras la dura partida de mi hermana menor ha quedado una profunda tristeza. – Dijo Lia mirando a todos los presentes. – Noire no sólo nos ha dejado a nosotros atrás, sino que también abandono a su suerte a una parte de ella. – Agregó, confundiendo a todos. – Es por eso que hoy los hemos reunido aquí, para darles un anuncio importante. –

-¿Nu? – Murmuró Gash confundido. - ¿De qué habla madre? –

-Yo también quiero saberlo. – Respondió Zeon, por alguna razón su estómago tenía un nudo ante toda esa charla, estaba seguro que no habían convocado de urgencia a todo el reino sólo para notificar la muerte de la hermana menor de su madre de la que, en primer lugar, nadie sabía sobre su existencia.

-Después de realizar algunas pruebas durante estos meses, finalmente mi amado esposo y yo tomamos una decisión, y por eso los hemos reunido en este día. – Prosiguió Lia sonriendo cálidamente, esa sonrisa siempre hacía que los mamodos que la vieran sonrieran también. – Hoy, 10 de Julio, les presentamos oficialmente a Kurumi Allen, la hija menor de mi hermana Noire, ¡y su nueva princesa! – Exclamó mientras extendía su mano y A-Su llegó al lugar acompañando de una chica de cabello negro largo, piel blanca y ojos dorados que lucía un hermoso vestido rojo con dorado, su cabello estaba sujeto en una media cola y en su cabeza había una corona de dos puntas de bronce con bordes rojos.

Un grito de emoción fue emitido por los mamodos al momento en que Lia tomó la mano temblorosa de Kurumi, quien se puso al lado de ella, quedando la pelinegra en medio del rey y la reina. Gash aplaudió emocionado de saber que habría otro niño (o mejor dicho niña) en su familia para jugar, ya que su hermano siempre lo ignoraba y nunca jugaba con él.

La emoción de la gente fue silenciada cuando el grito enfurecido de Zeon resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Esa bastarda NO se convertirá en Princesa! – Exclamó fuera de sus casillas el peligris mientras se levantaba de su trono de golpe. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué le dan semejante poder a una plebeya cualquiera?! –

-¡Unu, Zeon, contrólate! – Exclamó Gash levantándose, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Tú no te metas, Gash! – Exclamó mirándolo con rabia, haciendo que el pequeño mamodo retrocediera asustado.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Lia en reproche.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUE?! – Repitió Zeon mirándolos. - ¡No pertenece al linaje real! ¡Ni siquiera pertenece al clan del rayo o a este reino, ¿por qué permiten que tome el puesto de princesa?! ¡Es estúpido! ¡No lo permitiré! –

El príncipe fue silenciado por el potente rayo que cayó sobre él en ese momento, todos jadearon y retrocedieron inconscientemente al notar la expresión del rey. Fort Bell tenía fama por su crueldad, y esa mirada era la peor de todas: era la mirada del demonio antes de aniquilar a su presa. Lia quiso acercarse a Zeon para ayudarlo al igual que Gash, pero se detuvieron cuando el peligris se levantó por sí solo con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas.

-Definitivamente no lo permitiré… - Murmuró el peligris apretando sus puños mientras levantaba su mirada llena de seriedad y odio. – Ella no ha tenido que pasar el infierno que he estado viviendo toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria, ¡jamás aceptaré que una inútil, débil y bastarda mocosa se convierta en princesa! –

-No soy débil e inútil. – Interrumpió Kurumi dando un paso al frente. – Yo también he pasado mi propio infierno. –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Zeon, después soltó una carcajada. - ¡Interesante! ¿Piensas que tu "infierno" siquiera puede compararse al mío? No, no puede, ¡ninguno sabe lo que he tenido que pasar toda mi vida! ¡NADIE! –

-Tiene razón, no lo sé. – Respondió Kurumi mirándolo. – Pero usted tampoco conoce lo que he pasado yo, ¿no es así? –

-Hmph, tienes demasiada confianza, que no se te suba. – Agregó Zeon divertido. – Bien, si estás tan confiada de "tu fuerza", hagamos un trato. –

-Unu, Zeon, no lo hagas… - Murmuró Gash temiendo por las sugerencias de su hermano.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-Tengamos un duelo. – Respondió el peligris. – El perdedor se arrodillará ante el ganador y admitirá que es superior en fuerza, ¿qué dices, "princesita"? –

-Zeon, basta. – Dijo Lia molesta.

-Está bien, acepto. – Interrumpió Kurumi, haciendo que todos jadearan del asombro.

-Al campo ahora, inútil. – Dijo Zeon sonriente.

-No soy una inútil. – Reprochó la pelinegra. - ¿Y está seguro de hacerlo ahora mismo? Acaba de recibir un ataque. –

-Al campo dije, ¿no escuchaste, bastarda? – Repitió el peligris teletransportándose al campo de batalla.

* * *

Kurumi fue guiada por A-Su hasta el lugar mientras Lia y Gash trataban de hacerla entender de que estaba cometiendo un gran error al desafiar a Zeon. Fort estaba sentado en el trono mayor del palco, la gente del reino inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar para ver con sus propios ojos el duelo repentino entre el príncipe prodigio del clan del rayo (y probablemente el más temido de todo el mundo) y la recién anunciada princesa venida de Saika.

Kurumi entró al campo de batalla y se quedó en el lado opuesto del peligris, ambos se miraron fijamente a pesar de la distancia.

-Que comience… - Dijo A-Su con voz fuerte parado a un lado del rey, Lia y Gash estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos mirando con preocupación a ambos niños, sabían que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

-Debes detenerlos ahora. – Dijo Lia mirando a Fort.

-Si alguno de ellos se convertirá en mi sucesor… - Respondió Fort. – Deberá demostrar que es digno de portar la corona en su cabeza ahora mismo. – Dijo dándole la seña a A-Su de que continuara.

-¡Ahora! – Exclamó A-Su haciendo que la gente soltara un grito de emoción.

Pasaron dos segundos para que Zeon apareciera frente a Kurumi y la atacara en el pecho con un Zakeru, la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, permitiendo que el peligris la golpeara con la rodilla en la boca del estómago sofocándola para después lanzarla con una fuerte patada hasta que chocó contra la pared de espaldas. Kurumi escupió sangre con el impacto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentaba procesar lo que había sucedido mientras trataba de reponerse de la falta de aire.

-¡Oe, ¿ya estás acabada?! – Exclamó el peligris con burla. - ¡Sólo han pasado 10 segundos, ¿qué pasó con toda tu palabrería de hace un momento?! –

- _¡Teo Feisu! –_ Exclamó lanzando una enorme bola de fuego contra Zeon, quien por estarse burlando no pudo esquivarla y la recibió de lleno. - ¡No me subestimes! –

Kurumi rápidamente aprovechó la explosión para acercarse a Zeon y golpearlo múltiples veces antes de lanzar otro Teo Feisu sobre él, arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo.

-Bien, te subestimé un poco…es hora de dejar de jugar y tomarme un poco enserio esto. – Dijo con firmeza Zeon teletransportándose detrás de Kurumi. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

El potente rayo concentrado golpeó de lleno a la pelinegra en la espalda, el peligris la pateó tres veces en la espalda antes de tomarla del brazo para lanzarla con fuerza al suelo.

- _¡Barugirudo Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó el peligris lanzando un potente rayo sobre Kurumi, muy parecido al que su padre le había lanzado momentos atrás.

Los gritos desgarradores de Kurumi hicieron eco por todo el lugar, dejando mudos a los espectadores. Fort tenía una mirada fija y calmada, mientras que Lia estaba aterrorizada de pensar que Kurumi pudiera morir ahí mismo, y Gash solamente rogaba en silencio que su hermano no la matara.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el peligris detuviera el rayo y Kurumi cayera al suelo de cara, su cuerpo estaba desgarrado al igual que su vestido y apenas respiraba. Zeon se acercó a ella y con una risa victoriosa puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Kurumi.

-Deberías sentirte alegre de que sea amable contigo. – Dijo entre risas malvadas mientras la miraba. – No utilicé ni el 20% de mi poder en ese rayo, y lo detuve antes de que te asesinara. –

-Déjame… - Murmuró con dificultad Kurumi, sentía cómo el pie del chico presionaba su cabeza.

-Si me ruegas en este momento te dejaré ir. – Respondió el peligris con orgullo.

-Por favor…déjame en paz… - Respondió con dificultad.

-Bien. – Dijo quitando su pie, pero quedándose a un lado de ella. – Yo gané, cumple el trato. -

-Eres el más fuerte… - Murmuró.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No te oí! – Dijo con burla.

-Eres el más fuerte. – Repitió un poco más fuerte.

-¡Más alto, que todo el mundo escuche! – Exclamó pateándola en el rostro. - ¡Y debes arrodillarte! –

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la actitud del príncipe, pero se sorprendieron de ver cómo Kurumi se arrodillaba frente a él con dificultad.

-¡Tenías razón, eres mejor que yo! ¡No puedo igualar tu fuerza! ¡Me disculpo por retarte! – Exclamó.

-Bien. – Dijo con victoria dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. – Ahora regresa al lugar del que viniste. –

-Espera. – Interrumpió levantándose con dificultad. – Ciertamente perdí, hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros, me di cuenta de ello en este duelo… - Dijo tratando de mantenerse de pie. - ¡Pero nunca dije que te cedería la corona! ¡Ahora soy una princesa como tú, también tengo derecho a la corona! Eres bueno, aterradoramente poderoso, das miedo. – Prosiguió con una sonrisa. – Sé que no has usado todo tu poder, pero aun así somos muy diferentes, ¡desde ahora entrenaré más duro hasta estar a tu nivel! –

-Maldita bastarda… - Murmuró con ira el peligris mirándola. – Creo que fui demasiado blando…ahora mismo te… -

-¡Es suficiente! – Interrumpió Lia metiéndose entre los dos. - ¡No irás más lejos, Zeon! –

-¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?! ¡No fui yo quien trajo a una don nadie a vivir en el palacio en primer lugar! – Exclamó el peligris.

-¡Ya escuché suficiente de ti! ¡Desde hoy Gash, ella y tú están en el mismo nivel social! – Interrumpió Lia. - ¡La tratarás como tu igual de hoy en adelante y no se hablará más del tema! –

-Es el colmo… - Murmuró apretando sus puños. – No la aceptaré, ¡no la aceptaré! ¡JAMAS aceptaré a esa bastarda como mi igual! ¡JAMAS! – Exclamó desapareciendo de ahí.

-¡Esto es todo por hoy! ¡Regresen a sus hogares por favor! – Exclamó Lia hacia los ciudadanos. – No escuches a Zeon, ese chico no puede ver más allá de su propio ego. –

-Lo sé, no tiene que disculparse por él, Lia-sama. – Respondió Kurumi. – Yo haré que el príncipe Zeon me acepte. –

 _Ese momento fue el inicio de todo. El inicio del duro destino… **de la princesa ilegítima.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 2 de "Reina de Oro Carmesí", espero que les haya gustado. Después de estar acostumbrada a escribir puro romance entre Kuru y Zeon, tratar de escribir algo donde se odien se me hace raro XDDD espero haberlo hecho bien :'v**

 **Saludos a: Hasumin-Chan (te extrañé Yu es bueno volver a hablar TwT pero por favor regresa pronto a FF :'v), a Ruth Okasaki (extraño ver tu cara fea XDDD te explotaré al máximo cuando entremos :v) y a Karli Yanniel Shain (gracias por tu review nee QwQ espero que te esté yendo bien y ojala también vuelvas pronto TvT)**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son recibidas en los reviews y los responderé en la sig. actua uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Infierno:Aquél que es Digno de la Corona

**-REINA DE ORO CARMESI-**

 **Capítulo III: "Infierno: Aquél que es Digno de la Corona"**

- _¡Feisiruga! –_ Exclamó Kurumi atacando al soldado, pero este rápidamente contraatacó. La pelinegra aprovechó el humo para correr hacia él y tumbarlo en el suelo, aprovechando para golpearlo con dos Teo Feisu seguidos y rematarlo con un Feisiruga.

Lia aplaudió emocionada mientras se acercaba a ella. – Felicidades, Kurumi. –

-¡Gracias, Lia-sama! – Exclamó Kurumi sonriente.

-Ha mejorado mucho, Kurumi-sama. – Agregó el guardia acercándose a ambas. – En tan sólo medio año desarrolló 10 conjuros de clase media y alta. –

-Eres una niña maravillosa. – Dijo Lia contenta.

-¡Gracias! – Respondió Kurumi contenta.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Kurumi se había convertido en parte de la familia Bell, todos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos…exceptuando a Zeon, quien no perdía tiempo en humillarla e insultarla cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Kurumi se había sentido mal múltiples veces por el rechazo del príncipe, pero ahora había aprendido a soportarlo.

-¿Estás nerviosa por tu prueba de mañana? – Preguntó Lia llevándola a su habitación.

-Un poco. – Respondió Kurumi. – No he salido al público después de la fiesta de bienvenida. –

-No tienes que preocuparte, el capitán Rajin se encargará de pasar contigo. – Dijo Lia sonriente.

-Sí, me siento un poco tranquila sabiendo que será él quien me apoyará en la presentación. – Agregó Kurumi suspirando.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Lia confundida.

-Es que… - Murmuró deteniéndose mientras miraba el suelo. – Zeon sigue rechazándome… ¿Y si nos hacen pelear en la presentación? –

-Esta presentación es para mostrar su fuerza, no los harán pelear entre ustedes. – Respondió Lia tomándola del hombro. – Y Zeon no te rechaza, sólo intenta ocultar que te tiene aprecio. –

-Tiene una forma horrenda de demostrarlo… - Murmuró Kurumi recordando cada encuentro que había tenido con el peligris.

-Sí, es verdad. – Respondió Lia. – Pero así es como se expresa, supongo. -

-¿Y por qué piensa eso? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Porque a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de matarte, no lo hizo. – Respondió Lia sonriéndole. – Si realmente hubiera querido que dejaras la corona, simplemente te habría asesinado. –

-No hubiera sido capaz. – Agregó Kurumi segura.

-Zeon es ambicioso como su padre, hubiera hecho lo impensable con tal de quitarte la corona, incluso si eso significaba matarte. – Explicó Lia con sinceridad. – Pero no lo hizo, aunque no lo diga, en el fondo siente aprecio por ti. –

-Sí, en el más oscuro, abandonado y profundo fondo de su corazón de hielo podrido. – Respondió Kurumi desviando la mirada.

Lia soltó una risita divertida. – Tú también tienes una forma rara de expresar tu aprecio por él. –

-¡¿Y-Yo?! – Exclamó sorprendida sonrojándose. - ¡N-No, se equivoca, Lia-sama! –

Lia volvió a reír. – Sí, sí. – Respondió yéndose por un corredor. – Nos vemos en la cena. –

-S-Sí… - Asintió Kurumi. - ¿Yo, apreciar a ese tonto? Ni en un millón de años. – Dijo para sí misma yéndose a su habitación.

Por otro lado, en la sala de entrenamiento, Zeon se encontraba jadeando agotado en el suelo, de su cuerpo escurría mucha sangre y sudor, estaba lleno de heridas y golpes, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y tenía calambres en las piernas.

-¡¿Ese es todo tu potencial, Zeon?! – Gritó furioso su padre mirándolo por una esfera mágica desde la sala del trono.

-Su Majestad, creo que deberíamos detener el entrenamiento por hoy. – Interrumpió el capitán Rajin mirando preocupado al peligris. – El Príncipe ya llegó a su límite, ya han pasado más de 12 horas desde que empezamos el entrenamiento sin parar y su cuerpo todavía no se ha recuperado de las prácticas de ayer. –

-¡Zeon descansará cuando YO lo ordene! No toleraré que mi primogénito sea un débil inútil, ¡ahora levántate, Zeon! – Exclamó el rey con autoridad.

Zeon sintió que su sangre hirvió ante aquellas palabras, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel un padre con su propio hijo? ¿Por qué le importaba más el entrenamiento que la misma salud de su hijo? Quería gritarle tantas cosas que llevaba reteniendo todos esos años, odiaba la crueldad de su padre, movió sus piernas para comenzar a levantarse y rápidamente un dolor lo golpeó, quería reposar en el suelo que ahora le parecía el paraíso a su cuerpo desgarrado, apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse y lograr levantarse con un gran esfuerzo a pesar del dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

-Príncipe… - Murmuró el capitán Rajin mirándolo con lástima.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó el peligris mirando a su mentor. – ¡Date prisa, tenemos que continuar el entrenamiento! –

-¡S-Sí! – Respondió Rajin con pesar.

 **=0=0=0=**

-¡La primer presentación es de nuestra princesa, Kurumi Bell! – Anunció A-Su e instantáneamente se escucharon los aplausos de todos.

Kurumi suspiró y se dirigió al campo de batalla, donde la esperaba el capitán Rajin. La pelinegra estaba usando una blusa de manga corta negra con una blusa roja de tirantes encima, un short guindo, calcetines rojos y tenis negros a juego, su cabellera estaba atada en una coleta alta con un listón rojo y dos mechones al frente, en cada mano tenía una muñequera roja. La chica hizo una reverencia ante su mentor y este la respondió, nuevamente suspiró y tomó un respiro hondo.

-Si están listos… - Dijo la potente voz de A-Su, quien estaba al lado del Rey en el palco. - ¡Empiecen! –

- _¡Feisu! –_ Exclamó Kurumi lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Rajin, quien la anuló con su lanza mágica, la pelinegra aprovechó eso para ubicarse detrás del soldado. - _¡Rondo Feisuku! –_ Dijo creando un látigo de fuego con el que ató las piernas del capitán para lanzarlo al aire. - _¡Dioga Feisirudoku! –_ De la espalda de Kurumi emergieron dos alas rojas de fénix, las cuales agitó con rapidez para lanzar una silueta suya de fuego contra Rajin, el impacto del ataque hizo que el Rondo Feisuku explotara también, hiriendo al capitán.

-¿Unu? Qué raro… - Murmuró Gash sentado en su trono, al lado de su madre.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Lia mirándolo.

-¿Por qué el capitán Rajin está perdiendo tan fácilmente? No ha lanzado ni un hechizo… - Explicó Gash confundido. - ¿Estará bien? –

-Ahora que lo mencionas… - Murmuró Lia mirando a Rajin. – Yo también lo noté. –

- _"Maldición…le estoy fallando a la princesa…" –_ Pensó Rajin levantándose. – _"Los entrenamientos con el Príncipe Zeon me dejaron agotado…" –_

Rajin levantó la mano en rendición, dejando a Kurumi desconcertada mientras los aplausos llovían de la multitud. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y desalojaron el campo de batalla. La pelinegra seguía confundida ante lo que había sucedido, caminaba por las escaleras para llegar al palco cuando el peligris pasó a su lado en dirección opuesta, aunque fue de reojo, ella pudo ver un semblante diferente en Zeon, lo cual la dejó confundida.

-¡Ahora, demos inicio a la presentación de nuestro Príncipe, el Emperador del Rayo, Zeon Bell! – Presentó A-Su con voz fuerte mientras el peligris aparecía en el campo de batalla, frente a él estaba un chico de 14 años de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos dorados que vestía el uniforme de comandante de Makoku.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Alteza? – Preguntó el pelirrojo viendo a Zeon. – Lo noto…diferente. –

-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y limítate a pelear, Tsubasa. – Respondió indiferente el peligris.

-Bien, si eso desea. – Dijo Tsubasa restándole importancia.

-¡Empiecen! – Gritó A-Su.

Zeon instantáneamente se teletransportó a la retaguardia de Tsubasa para atacarlo con un Zakeru seguido de un Zakeruga, el pelirrojo los recibió de lleno pero rápidamente se recuperó, lanzando un Feidomu contra el peligris, quien quiso esquivarlo pero un repentino mareo lo hizo desconcentrarse por unos segundos, recibiendo de lleno el ataque, quedando ligeramente noqueado. Tsubasa aprovechó para acercarse al príncipe y darle tres patadas antes de lanzarlo al aire para golpearle con un Teo Feidomu, saltando para quedar sobre él y patearlo con fuerza al suelo, el peligris cayó al suelo y creó grietas en él del fuerte impacto, todos se quedaron mudos al ver cómo el chico más temido del reino era humillado por un simple comandante.

-Unu…Zeon se ve mal… - Murmuró Gash preocupado.

-Sí. – Asintió Lia. – No es normal que Zeon sea derribado por Tsubasa de esa forma. –

 _-"Que raro…la primera vez que luchamos era demasiado poderoso y ágil aun cuando no usó todo su poder…este chico está usando menos del que yo usé aquella vez, pero aun así lo está derribando con facilidad… ¿Por qué?" -_ Pensó Kurumi sentada al lado de Gash confundida.

 _-"Maldición…estoy siendo humillado de una manera tan estúpida…" –_ Pensó Zeon levantándose lentamente. – _"Me siento caliente y agotado…mi cuerpo no responde bien…" –_ El chico miró de reojo a su padre, quien lo veía con indignación fijamente. – _"Maldita sea, se está burlando de mí…no puedo dejar que me vea así." –_ Pensó poniéndose de pie nuevamente. – No perderé contra ti. _¡Raajia Zakeru!_ –

El peligris electrificó el suelo, aprovechando la desconcentración de Tsubasa para golpearlo con un Zakeruga, lo pateó cuatro veces antes de tocar el suelo con la punta de su pie dispuesto a tomar impulso para una patada fuerte, pero al momento en que la planta de su pie tocó el piso el peso de su cuerpo le cayó con fuerza y lo hizo resbalar, dándole ventaja al pelirrojo quien lo pateó en el estómago para sofocarlo y después lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo con un Feidomu.

-¡Detente! – Exclamó Kurumi levantándose. - ¡Deténganse, por favor! – Repitió, causando murmullos entre la gente.

-¿Qué sucede, Kurumi? – Preguntó Fort ligeramente molesto, como si hubieran interrumpido su diversión.

-¡¿No ven la condición en que está Zeon-san?! ¡No está bien, deben parar la presentación! – Explicó Kurumi preocupada.

-Nadie mostrará piedad en una batalla real. – Respondió Fort con simpleza.

-Kurumi tiene razón, debemos detenerlo. – Apoyó Lia.

-¡He dicho que no! – Repitió Fort con fuerza.

-¡Pero…! – Quiso reprochar Kurumi, pero un Zakeru pasó frente a ella, interrumpiéndola. - ¿Eh? -

-No necesito tu lástima… - Dijo Zeon de pie con dificultad, pero sin perder su mirada decidida. - _¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó encerrando a Tsubasa en la jaula eléctrica, la cual explotó al instante, hiriendo considerablemente al pelirrojo. El poder usado hizo que el chico nuevamente se mareara y cayera al suelo mientras jadeaba. – Maldición… -

-¡ZEON-SAN! – Gritó Kurumi saltando del palco y apareciendo unas alas rojas de fénix en su espalda para volar hasta donde estaba el peligris. – Zeon-san, ¡Zeon-san! –

-Quítate… - Murmuró el peligris mirándola de reojo mientras intentaba levantarse. – No necesito… - Su murmullo se quedó inconcluso cuando sus brazos temblaron y lo hicieron caer nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No estás bien! – Exclamó tomándolo de los hombros para levantarlos. - ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! –

-¡Aléjate! – Exclamó golpeando sus manos para alejarlas. - ¡No me toques! ¡No necesito tu lástima! –

-¡No seas tonto, mira cómo estás! – Exclamó Kurumi reprendiéndolo. - ¡Tienen que atenderte! –

-¡No me toques, sucia bastarda! ¡No perteneces al clan del rayo ni a la realeza, así que no tienes permitido tocarme! – Exclamó alejándose de ella nuevamente. - ¡Te detesto! -

-¡Pero yo no! – Interrumpió cortando el reclamo del peligris. – Yo…no te odio. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Por eso… ¿Eh? – Murmuró cuando el peligris cayó sobre su regazo inconsciente mientras jadeaba, de su frente sudaba frío y su rostro estaba sonrojado. - ¿Zeon-san? ¡Despierta, Zeon-san! ¡Reacciona! ¡Zeon-san! – Exclamó alarmada zarandeando al chico. - ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! –

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Lia corriendo al campo.

-¡Príncipe! – Exclamaron los guardias corriendo a auxiliar a Kurumi.

-Zeon-san… ¡Reacciona, Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi sin dejar de agitarlo.

 **=0=0=0=**

-¿Cómo se encuentra Zeon? – Preguntó Lia preocupada al doctor que salía de la habitación del príncipe.

-Está mejor, le di un medicamento que lo hará dormir las próximas 12 horas, evitará que le vuelva a subir la temperatura. – Explicó Iro Bernkastel, el doctor real. – Debe descansar mejor de ahora en adelante, se está excediendo mucho de sus límites. –

-Sí, gracias Iro-sensei. – Respondió Lia suspirando.

-¿Puedo entrar con él? – Preguntó Gash mirando a Iro.

-Es recomendable que sólo esté una persona con él, tanta gente aumentará el calor en su habitación y puede que le haga volver la fiebre. – Explicó Iro.

-Unu… ¿Y por qué no puedo entrar? – Preguntó confundido.

-La princesa Kurumi está cuidando del príncipe. – Respondió Iro sonriente.

-¿Kurumi? – Preguntó Lia confundida. - ¿Ella está adentro? –

-Sí. – Asintió Iro. – No quiso separarse de él, incluso me ayudó a limpiar su cuerpo para bajar la fiebre. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Lia sonriendo discretamente. – Entonces está bien. –

-Unu…Kurumi-chan es muy amable. – Respondió Gash alegre. – A pesar de todo, ella quiere mucho a Zeon y se preocupa por él. –

-Sí, tienes razón Gash. – Dijo Lia acariciándole el cabello. – Es muy buena y amable. –

Dentro de la habitación del peligris se encontraba Zeon durmiendo plácidamente en su cama mientras Kurumi estaba sentada en una elegante silla negra con bordes y encajes blancos al lado de donde él descansaba, la pelinegra lo miraba fijamente decaída, inconscientemente tomó ligeramente el dedo índice de la mano del peligris mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado después de que ayudó a curar al príncipe…

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Espero que… ¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi acercándose a la puerta mal cerrada con un bowl lleno de agua con hielo._

 _-Es mi culpa…debí haberme dado cuenta antes. – Dijo con pesar la voz de Rajin._

 _-No tienes que culparte así, fueron las órdenes del Rey, no podías desobedecerlo. – Respondió Iro tratando de calmarlo._

 _-Aun así debí suponer que sucedería, habíamos entrenado por 16 horas seguidas sin descanso antes de la presentación, y ya había tenido un entrenamiento el día anterior igual de riguroso…no podía mantenerse en pie, y no hice nada por ayudarlo. – Explicó Rajin sintiéndose culpable._

 _-El príncipe es igual de obstinado y terco que su padre, no reconocería su condición aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte. – Interrumpió Iro. – Además, a pesar de su terrible condición se paró en el campo de batalla con firmeza, me sorprende que pudiera lanzar tantos hechizos con el nivel tan bajo de poder demoniaco que tenía. –_

 _-Sobrepasó sus límites otra vez, pero nunca había perdido el conocimiento… - Dijo Rajin. – Si sus entrenamientos siguen así, podría morir antes de cumplir los 16 años. –_

 _-Tiene razón en eso, son entrenamientos extremistas para un niño de 7 años, pero el príncipe lo soporta por su deseo de convertirse en el rey junto a su padre cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. – Respondió Iro. – Es un chico sorprendente, digno de la corona. -_

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

Kurumi inconscientemente apretó sus dientes frustrada, miró a Zeon por unos momentos ante el pensamiento que tenía, respiró profundamente antes de tomar firmemente la mano del príncipe, inmediatamente una luz rojiza se emitió de sus manos unidas y Kurumi cerró sus ojos mientras múltiples recuerdos que no le pertenecían le eran mostrados en su mente…

 _Él no conoce el infierno que he pasado…pero ahora conozco un poco del infierno que él ha tenido que soportar toda su vida, aquello que yo desconocía…finalmente puedo entender un poco su forma de ser. Por fin puedo entender que, quizás…realmente Zeon es **aquél que es digno de la corona…**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente pude actualizar este fic! Tuve un poco de tiempo libre y me dediqué a este fic QvQ espero que les haya gustado este cap TwT ¿Ya vieron la portada del fic? *-* es hermosa ¿cierto? Fue hecha por mi amiga** **squeakyhammer, busquen su cuenta en DA, dibuja hermoso *w* ¡mil gracias por la portada, es hermosa! TvT**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, opiniones, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews y se responderán en la sig. actua x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
